Our Song
by doodlebug180
Summary: Random song-fics about any requested character or pairing. I know the summary sucks, but please give it a chance! It's my first story.


**Okay, I was going through the songs on my phone and thought, one-shots! So here I am, posting my first story. This will be a collection of one-shot song-fics one whatever character or couple you guys request! Just tell me what you want! This first one is going to be about Katherine's relationships with Elijah, Mason, Damon, and Stefan. Out of order. Song: "She's So Mean" by Matchbox Twenty.**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries. _**

_I know a girl  
She gets what she wants all the time  
Cause she's fine  
But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess  
Make you so blind  
But you don't mind_

Elijah knew that the second he spoke to the caramel colored angel he was doomed. She was a mess, but so perfect and angelic. Whenever she stepped into the room, or spoke a single syllable he was blinded. Everything about her was striking, and she knew it. Katarina would flaunt everything she had to him, but to his brother, and any other pair of eyes looking, but he didn't mind.

_Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl  
She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl _

Katherine Pierce had stolen the hearts of the Salvatore brothers the second she stepped out of her carriage. They were stuck in a small town, but she lived for the uptown commotion. And since there was nothing that spiked her interest at first sight, she made it interesting. She was a hardcore devil when she wanted to be. And she always wanted more. Damon and Stefan knew that for a fact.

_She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends  
She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends  
And all her clothes are on the floor, and all your records are scratched  
She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back_

In Florida, Mason was the leader of his pack, but even he served _her_. She would drag him to the club almost every night, but leave hours later with a 'new friend'. And when she turned to face him, with that sparkle of danger in her eye, flipping her perfect ringlets over one slim shoulder, Mason new that the fun would never end. But it did, and he realized that he only ever had a one-way ticket and he would never get back from being with her.

_Sayin' yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)  
Yeah, and you want her  
But she's so mean  
(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

Katherine knew she was good. And she was sure that every man would eventually turn to his buddy and admit to wanting her at some point. But she liked being the mean girl that was selective with her boys and picked the ones that would never let her go. And she knew that stealing the man of someone else's dreams was wrong but, as her heals clicked on the floor of the club, and her curls bounced, she smirked. She was just _so _mean.

_You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth  
She'll freak out  
You better get your shit together  
Cause she's bringing you down, now  
Yeah, boy, you better, you better_

The skinny boy kicked his friend from under the table. His friend had just started giving the sexiest woman he had ever seen in their city a lecture on algebra! He had heard the rumor about what she did when she got bored. She would freak out. Like, kill them for fun. Yeah, you could say that she could bring you down.

_She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says  
She drinks Bacardi in the morning till it goes to her head  
And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that  
She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back_

Damon just shook his head and silently laughed at his brother's shocked face. Katherine had this sense of humor that Stefan always gawked at. He remembered when he woke up to her raiding the liquor cabinet, dancing around his father's office. And when they finished their 'nightly activities' and he wanted to wrap her up in his arms for the night, she would just walk out of the dimly lit bedroom they were in.

_Every now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy  
She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you 'baby'  
Crazy_

Stefan shook his head. She had sex with his brother then came to him for the night? Damon was probably well aware of all of his secrets by now, and she just kept stabbing him in the back. But that stunning pout she had, and when she whispered, "Please, baby?" He couldn't resist. He knew what she was making him, Crazy.

**Please review! Five reviews gets a new chapter!**


End file.
